pmd_gerationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vedouci and Odo
Vedouci and Odo are money-making partners, and leaders of the Merchants faction. While they may be partners, they are still more-so rivals than friends. Vedouci Vedouci is a male Honchkrow who runs and leads the Merchants faction. He also leads Sabri Central as the current mayor, and is one of the most wealthy Pokemon in all of Haven. The bird has a strange obsession with money, and has openned many shops all throughout the world, bringing in piles of silver everyday. This greed has unfortunately led him to become slightly overdriven, and he has used his unique ability to bribe and manipulate Pokemon to buy his items, whether they wanted to or not. This process has given him his current fortune, and few followers who adore his money, and enemies who wish to topple his power Vedouci has lived in Haven most his life, has seen the fluxuation of the leader's loyalty to the world itself, and he almost despised how it worked. So, when the oppurtunity came for Vedouci to take the role of mayor over all of Sabri Central, he took it, even if it cost him a bit of his fortune. Vedouci wanted to share his knowledge in the field of mercantilism to all of the world, opened up his own faction in Haven, and hired Odo as a co-leader. Though they have their quarrels, the duo couldn't be more perfect to run the faction. Today, the bird can be found working in the Merchant's Faction home, collecting his cash, and ordering around underlings. He may seem rough and mean on the outside, especially with his constant use of crude comedy to inform his members of how to do something, but on the inside, Vedouci has a soft heart, and all of his profits in the faction go to helping build up Sabri Central and all the other factions within the town. Age: 29 years Height: 2' 11" (0.8m) Weight: 60lbs (27kg) Nature: Naughty Characteristic: Mischievous Abilities: Moxie Moveset: ''' *Sunny Day *Taunt *Dark Pulse *Torment Odo This male Delcatty was selected to be the co-leader for the merchants upon the faction's creation. He often complains about never being rich, but quickly changes the subject around Vedouci. That subject often revolves around Odo's pride over his use of his money to pay for his many dates. He brings it up around Vedouci in hopes of making him jealous, though it hasn't seemed to work as of yet. While Vedouci bribes or forces others into giving him money, Odo uses money to bribe or force others to do things for him. This might explain why he claims to spend so much on attracting females, but it's unknown how true his claims are. In the past, he's been known to be a liar and trickster. Those who dare make fun of him use this past of his as excuses for why he can never settle with a date. Odo usually makes more claims, saying he's fine with never settling with one date. Many don't really believe him. In the case of his rivalry to Vedouci, he hopes to manage money better and become richer than the bird. In his sleep, he'll dream about having Honchkrow for his dinner. However, when he wakes up, he gets disappointed in his current state of life due to limits. If he were to make Vedouci a dinner, he would have to pay a price and end up viewed as a criminal. Sometimes, he'll wish to blame Vedouci for a terrible crime whether true or false. His assistant, Maria, has noticed this extreme jealousy of his and frequently advises that he move on from it. Odo ignores this advice, because he sees his assistants as inferiors and doesn't plan on listening to them. '''Age: 23 years Height: 3' 08" (1.1m) Weight: 82lbs (37kg) Nature: Bold Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning Abilities: Cute Charm 'Moveset: ' *Sunny Day *Assist *Sing *Solar Beam